


牛奶酒

by CamelCamel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelCamel/pseuds/CamelCamel
Summary: *abo，发情引诱*桑克瑞德A x私设猫男光O*大体时间在2.0，具体时间线我记不清也懒得考究了，反正r18爽完就完事了*信息素味道是没什么新意的酒和牛奶，光因为长期打抑制剂所以平时信息素味道很弱，但是效果还在*越写越ooc，我已经自闭了，烂尾了我更加自闭了
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	牛奶酒

艾欧泽亚的大英雄又成功讨伐了一个蛮神，按照习惯那自然是要开庆功会的。在塔塔露的精打细算之下，沙之家里摆满了一桌又一桌的好酒好菜来犒赏众人。大概是因为今天的气氛特别好，不少人已经喝得醉倒在地上了。为数不多的未醉人只能肩负起责任把他们送回房间里去。  
光一个人坐在桌子前，脸上看着像是没醉，实际上连自己叫什么家住哪里都不知道了。醉酒的人脑子里只有一根筋，酒席间只是装作不经意才瞥两眼的眼神也变得直白起来，死死地黏在不远处的那个白发男人的身上，一秒也不愿离开。  
原本还在和女性插科打诨的桑克瑞德仿佛感受到了来自背后的视线，转过头来便对上一双雾气氤氲的眼睛。光的脸颊被酒精染上了淡淡的红晕，耳尖泛红的双耳紧紧地贴着头皮，像一只乖巧的猫咪端坐在桌前。大英雄向来展示在众人面前的都是朝气蓬勃的样子，在战场上总是在前方冲锋陷阵，回到城镇又是热心地替居民们跑腿办事——桑克瑞德还是第一次看见这么安静的光。  
醉醺醺的猫魅并没有发现自己早上才打过的抑制剂早已失去了效果，突然到访的发情热正随着酒精的作用悄悄地沿着光的脊髓攀附而上，随着血液流向四肢百骸。  
拯救艾欧泽亚的大英雄是个omega，这种事情说出去也根本不会有人相信，光也一直用抑制剂把自己隐藏得很好。再说，光对谁都不卑不亢的态度和他过硬的能力，大家都只把他当作是一名天资聪慧的beta，根本没人往omega方向去想。  
拂晓血盟里大多也是beta，剩下的几个都是alpha，没有一个omega，桑克瑞德平日里也就任随着信息素散发开来，从没想过要收敛。而且现在这种场景之下，他醇酒一般的信息素混在酒席之中，根本没人觉得突兀。  
白发男人起身向猫魅走来，坐到他身旁。酒醉的猫魅嗅觉仍然灵敏，光的鼻子嗅了嗅，寻着酒香的源头便一头栽在桑克瑞德怀里。男人身上发散的信息素像是一壶百年陈酿，让光的醉意更上一层，omega的身体本能也在蠢蠢欲动。  
“光，你还好吧？”  
这是桑克瑞德对他说的第一句话，但是这时光的脑袋嗡嗡作响的，只能看到桑克瑞德的那几乎完美的嘴唇张合了几下，声音被包裹在混沌之中什么都听不清。光歪了歪头，懵懂的眼神直勾勾地看着他。桑克瑞德想再重复一遍，但张了张嘴又闭上了——和醉酒的人说什么话呢，直接把人抬回房间好了。  
猫魅身材较人族偏小，桑克瑞德经常锻炼身材也很好，搬运看起来并不成问题。桑克瑞德大致检查了一下光的情况，脸和脖子有点发烫，思维好像也不太清晰——英雄和一般人醉酒的样子也没什么两样，只是酒品好了不少，并没有乱说胡话，也没有到处闹事。  
醉酒的人身体特别沉，桑克瑞德只得把他身体往自己身上靠，自己一边拉着他搭着自己脖子的手，一边扶着他的腰往房间方向走。  
天气炎热，光只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫，衬衫底下的皮肤发出的热量源源不断地向桑克瑞德的手臂传来。男性的腰也可以这么柔软的吗？似有若无的奶香总是萦绕着桑克瑞德，牵着他的思绪飘向不知名的方向，紧贴着腰侧的手掌也微微冒汗。  
一阵凉风吹来，把桑克瑞德扇醒了——这可是光，是一起拯救艾欧泽亚的伙伴，自己怎么能对他有奇怪的想法。

桑克瑞德在光的口袋里摸出钥匙打开了房门，打算轻轻地把光放到床上就走——他本来还想给光擦擦脸的，但是下身像是要起反应的迹象，要是光这时突然醒来就说不清了。  
”不要走……”，桑克瑞德正要起身，光突然两只手都搭在桑克瑞德的肩上，死死地圈住他，他猝不及防就被扯倒在光的怀里。光勃起的下身顶着桑克瑞德，身体接触的地方感觉到他在发烫，身下的人还不安分地蹭着他。  
桑克瑞德不想面对他被光蹭到勃起了，而且只觉得他是把他认错成谁了，只得尴尬地咳了一声：”光，我是，咳、是桑克瑞德，你睁眼看看我。”  
迷迷糊糊的光听到人叫他的名字，眯着眼睛认真看了看，那张该死的脸在眼前放大了几十倍还是那么帅，”唔……桑克瑞德，真好看啊……”  
发情热持续地灼烧着光的理智，确认了身份之后，更是顺着本能地用下身往对方身上蹭，本来在旁边一甩一甩的尾巴也攀上了对方的手臂，浑身上下充满了诱惑的味道。  
房间里越来越浓郁的奶香让桑克瑞德突然意识到，光很可能是发情了，但最让桑克瑞德震惊的不是光发情的时候喊的是他的名字，而是光居然有发情期。发情期是omega独有的，只身打败了那么多蛮神的英雄居然是一个omega，在震惊之余桑克瑞德不得不又对他产生了敬佩。  
桑克瑞德一直都对光有好感，他以为自己是对力量强大者的崇拜，毕竟自己一直喜欢的都是女性，他也不确定男性对自己是否也有吸引力。桑克瑞德也知道光看他的眼神一直有点不对，但也从未想过光对他是这种想法。  
“光，抑制剂在哪里？”还保持着一丝理智的桑克瑞德不想乘人之危，更何况这个人是他们的大英雄，不是普通的谁。  
“桑克瑞德……我好难受，帮帮我……”光用滚烫的身体紧紧地抱住桑克瑞德，朝思暮想的人就在自己眼前，平日里的矜持和距离全都抛在了脑后。  
Omega的信息素和身体的触感双重刺激着桑克瑞德的神经，他的下身早也已经抬了头，直直地戳着光的肚子。听着光喘着气断断续续地喊着他的名字，桑克瑞德鬼使神差地摸向了光的下面。Omega自觉分泌的体液早已经浸湿了光的裤子，隔着布料都能感觉到那个穴口在微微翕动，仿佛在期待什么的进入。  
桑克瑞德叹了口气，“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”  
“桑克瑞德……我好喜欢你。”光的理智被烧得只剩一丝，只是懵懂地说着自己内心最真实的想法。  
桑克瑞德面对这样的告白是真的没辙了，他低头吻住了光的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开他微阖的牙关，肆意地在口腔里攻城略地。未经人事的光被吻得气都不知道怎么换，舌头也只是笨拙地回应着。  
光的衣服早已经在接吻的时候被桑克瑞德扒了个精光，手臂也只是虚虚地圈着对方，身体上的各处敏感点被人摸了个透。桑克瑞德的手指沿着光小巧的乳晕打着圈，乳头颤巍巍地立了起来，随后又被狠狠地按压地凹了进去。未经人事的光被刺激得大叫了一声，身体因为快感而不自主地颤抖着。  
两边的乳头都被玩了个透，腰侧的软肉也被留下了几个牙印。那个淌着水的穴猝不及防地被顶入了一个指节，充足的润滑下容纳一根手指并不难，深入的手指在穴里抠挖着。在刮上一块软肉的时候，光的身体剧烈地抖动了一下，口中不自觉地发出了一声呻吟，桑克瑞德知道自己找到了光的敏感点，对着那个地方更加卖力地搓揉碾压。  
没体验过这种快感的光直接哭了出来，抽抽搭搭地发出着破碎的呻吟，但是仅仅是手指并不能满足他。灼热的内壁紧紧地吸着桑克瑞德的手指，吸得他头皮发麻，脑内不禁臆想着自己真正进入时的快感。  
桑克瑞德也怕光发情太久了对身体产生不好的影响，手上的扩张加快了速度，omega柔软的身体也十分配合着他的动作，很轻易地就被打开了。  
“我要进去了。”桑克瑞德亲了亲光的额头。  
光有点羞涩地点了点头，”快、快一点。”  
桑克瑞德扶着自己的阴茎缓缓地顶进了光的后穴，整根没入的快感在两个人的脑海中爆炸开来，光尾巴上的毛更是被炸得根根竖起，尾巴大幅度地拍打着床面。  
没顶的快感让桑克瑞德刚进去就忍不住大开大合地动起来，粗大的阴茎整根抽出得只剩龟头在穴里，随后又整根顶入。光被撞得呻吟不断，眼泪更像是掉线的珠子一样一颗颗滚落下来，把枕头都打湿了。  
桑克瑞德嘴上轻轻地吻去光的眼泪，下身仍是凶狠的顶撞。光不一会儿就颤抖着高潮了，柔软的腰肢高高抬起又落回床上，酸麻的双腿还挂在桑克瑞德的腰上，体内的快感像海浪一样一波接着一波袭来，冲刷着光的每一根神经。  
光的抽搐的穴肉紧紧地绞着桑克瑞德的阴茎，桑克瑞德差点就被吸得缴了械，没等光缓过来又开始了新一轮的顶撞。光被这几下顶得简直失了声，双臂不自主扣紧了桑克瑞德的背，酸麻的下体被快感冲击得像是万蚁噬心，不满足地渴望着获得更多。  
又抽插了几十下后，桑克瑞德终于也到了，但在他射之前抽出了阴茎，只射在了光的肚子上。光没被抚慰到的前端仍然挺立着，前列腺的快感只让他的铃口冒出几滴晶莹的腺液。  
桑克瑞德用手把光肚子上的精液抹开，湿漉漉的手掌包裹住光的阴茎上下撸动起来。猫魅的阴茎上有一些柔软的倒刺，或许是omega的体质特殊，用手抚摸起来并不会觉得痛，反而有一点瘙痒的快感。  
技巧熟练的桑克瑞德不一会儿就把光给摸得哭着交待在了他的手里。平时总是强硬态度的英雄，没想到床上是这么容易哭的类型，反差的感觉让桑克瑞德更加心生怜悯，抱紧了他又亲了亲。  
光的发情热还没褪去，快感的余潮更是勾引着光向对方索取更多。桑克瑞德正半躺在床上享受着不应期，光无师自通地爬向桑克瑞德下面，用嘴把他已经泄过火软趴趴的东西含在嘴里。被温热潮湿的口腔包裹着的感觉是在是太美妙，桑克瑞德在光的嘴里硬了，粗大的阴茎把光的嘴塞得鼓了起来，像一只贪吃的松鼠一样。光不知道怎样才能用嘴讨好对方，只得笨拙地用舌头去舔他柱身的脉络和头部的冠状沟。桑克瑞德的视线里只剩一个毛绒绒的头顶和两瓣洁白圆润的屁股，后面还有一条同样毛绒绒的尾巴正讨好地甩动着。  
桑克瑞德忍住想要按住光在他嘴里动腰的冲动，直接把光拉了起来，按着他的腰往自己怀里躺，手顺着背脊一路往下，把炸毛的尾巴给撸顺了。被抓住尾巴弱点的猫魅又小声地哭泣了起来，头顶的软毛蹭在桑克瑞德的肩窝，引起对方一阵麻酥的感觉。  
刚刚开拓过的后穴，又轻而易举地被进入了两根手指，体内的敏感点又被攻陷了，光只能塌着腰躺在桑克瑞德结实的怀里喘气。Omega的身体柔软得惊人，随便扩张了两下就能容纳下三根手指，桑克瑞德按着光的腰往自己的东西上坐。虽然刚刚已经体验过了桑克瑞德的尺寸，但是新的体位让光感觉自己的内脏要被他戳穿了。而且骑乘的姿势让桑克瑞德进入得比刚才还要深，整根没入后光被插得根本说不出话，只能发出呜呜咽咽的细碎哭声。  
等光适应了一下感觉里面没有咬得那么紧的时候，桑克瑞德开始慢慢动了起来，从下往上的动作每一下都能磨过光的敏感点顶到最深处，本来还在抽噎的光被顶得大哭起来。  
“不、不要了……好深呜……”光趴在桑克瑞德的肩上止不住地落泪，体内大量的快感一下把光拍到岸上，脚趾都抽搐着蜷缩起来。  
“太晚了。”桑克瑞德张嘴叼住了光头顶颤抖不止的耳朵，冰冰凉的，口感很好，他还坏心眼地往耳廓里舔了两下。光被激得想要躲开，但是整个人被圈在人怀里怎么也挣脱不出，只得接受着对方一次又一次的冲撞。  
在快感的层层堆积之下，光直接被操射了，淡淡的精液从铃口中不停流淌出来，后穴充满节奏感地收缩着。桑克瑞德还是有点担心光的身体不太吃得消，恋恋不舍地把自己抽出来，在光的腿间又抽插了几下就直接射在他会阴处。  
光的下体被弄得一塌糊涂，他自己射出来的精液和桑克瑞德射在他身上的精液，还有omega后穴中分泌的腺液，全都乱七八糟地糊在他的肚子和腿间。但光没有力气去想这些东西，只是脱力地躺在桑克瑞德充满弹性的胸肌上享受着高潮带来的余韵。  
没有接受到alpha的精液，omega的发情期仍然不会结束。桑克瑞德顺着光裸露的脖颈找到了那个一直在散发香甜气息的腺体，用牙齿细细地研磨着那团软肉。光像是一只发现了天敌的麻雀，颤抖着想要离开那个温暖的怀抱，”不要……呜……”但桑克瑞德并没有理会光的挣扎，尖锐的犬齿刺破了皮肤，两个人的信息素在一起纠缠了一阵然后散开在整个房间里，接收到alpha信息素的光顿时安定了下来，带着眼角的泪痕乖巧地蜷缩在桑克瑞德怀里。  
这个临时标记可以暂时安抚下光的发情热，让他撑过这次的发情期，但是两个人融合在一起的信息素气味需要几天才能散清，到时候拂晓的人特别是目光锐利的塔塔露，要是问起来就不好解释了。桑克瑞德有一点懊恼，但是两个人都已经是成年人了，发生了点什么也是正常的，唯一担心的就是光omega的身份可能要瞒不住了。  
桑克瑞德看着怀里安静的光，心里安定下来，扯过床单简单给光擦了擦，又从柜子里搬了一床被子出来，把光搂在怀里睡了。  
反正做都做了，明天的事明天再想吧。

Fin.


End file.
